livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Dimb'antar Thuk (Grayn)
Basic Information Race: Half-Orc Class: Barbarian Level: Level 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Orc Deity: First Seen: Location: Background: Open or Closed Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 17 +2 (13 pts) DEX: 12 +0 (02 pts) CON: 14 +0 (05 pts) INT: 12 +0 (02 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 08 +0 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 14 = + CON (02) + FC (00) (Class 01) AC: 16 = + DEX (01) + Armor (05) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (01) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (05) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +01 = (01) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = (01) CMB: +06 = (01) + STR (04) + Misc (01-Trait) CMD: 16 = + BAB (01) + STR (04) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +04 = 01 (02) + Class 02 (00) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +01 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Will: +00 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Falchion: Attack: +05 = (01) + Ability (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 2d4+6, Crit: 18–20/×2, Special: Special Hunga munga: Attack: +05 = (01) + Ability (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 00/x2, Special: Special Knife, Brass: Attack: +05 = (01) + Ability (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/×2, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: Half-orc characters gain a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. Weapon Familiarity: Half-orcs are proficient with greataxes and falchions and treat any weapon with the word “orc” in its name as a martial weapon. Darkvision: Half-orcs can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Orc Blood: Half-orcs count as both humans and orcs for any effect related to race. Gatecrasher: Many half-orcs revel in acts of wanton destruction. Half-orcs with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Strength checks to break objects and on sunder combat maneuver checks. This racial trait replaces orc ferocity. Intimidating: Half-orcs receive a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate checks due to their fearsome nature. Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Barbarian - Add +1 to the barbarian's total number of rage rounds per day. Class Features Barbarian Armor/Weapons: A barbarian is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Fast Movement: A barbarian’s land speed is faster than the norm for his race by +10 feet. Rage (Ex) A barbarian can call upon inner reserves of strength and ferocity, granting her additional combat prowess. Starting at 1st level, a barbarian can rage for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + her Constitution modifier. At each level after 1st, she can rage for 2 additional rounds. Temporary increases to Constitution, such as those gained from rage and spells like bear's endurance, do not increase the total number of rounds that a barbarian can rage per day. A barbarian can enter rage as a free action. The total number of rounds of rage per day is renewed after resting for 8 hours, although these hours do not need to be consecutive. While in rage, a barbarian gains a +4 morale bonus to her Strength and Constitution, as well as a +2 morale bonus on Will saves. In addition, she takes a –2 penalty to Armor Class. The increase to Constitution grants the barbarian 2 hit points per Hit Dice, but these disappear when the rage ends and are not lost first like temporary hit points. While in rage, a barbarian cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate, and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. A barbarian can end her rage as a free action and is fatigued after rage for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the number of rounds spent in the rage. A barbarian cannot enter a new rage while fatigued or exhausted but can otherwise enter rage multiple times during a single encounter or combat. If a barbarian falls unconscious, her rage immediately ends, placing her in peril of death. Feats Endurance (Starting): Harsh conditions or long exertions do not easily tire you. Benefit: You gain a +4 bonus on the following checks and saves: Swim checks made to resist nonlethal damage from exhaustion; Constitution checks made to continue running; Constitution checks made to avoid nonlethal damage from a forced march; Constitution checks made to hold your breath; Constitution checks made to avoid nonlethal damage from starvation or thirst; Fortitude saves made to avoid nonlethal damage from hot or cold environments; and Fortitude saves made to resist damage from suffocation. You may sleep in light or medium armor without becoming fatigued. Normal: A character without this feat who sleeps in medium or heavier armor is fatigued the next day. Traits Seafarer (Regional): You’re familiar with treacherous coastlines, currents, and tides and can use that knowledge anywhere. Benefit: You gain a +1 trait bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Knowledge (geography) checks while on the ocean. You also gain a +1 trait bonus on Swim checks, and Swim is always a class skill for you. Bred for War (Racial): You tower above most other humans and possess a physique of hard, corded muscle. Benefit You gain a +1 trait bonus on Intimidate checks and a +1 trait bonus on your CMB because of your great size. You must be at least 6 feet tall. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 05 = (04) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Barbarian) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 3 0 -3 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 00 1 3 0 -3 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 3 0 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -3 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 0 -3 +0 Fly 00 0 0 0 -3 +0 Handle Animal 0 3 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 1 3 0 +3 (Trait/Racial) Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +1 (Trait) Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 1 3 0 +1 (Trait) Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 00 1 3 0 +0 Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession (Sailor) 1 0 0 +0 Ride 00 0 3 0 -3 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -3 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 0 -3 +0 Survival 00 0 3 0 +0 Swim 00 0 3 0 -3 +1 (Trait) Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Cold Weather Outfit lb Kikko Armor 30 gp 25 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Falchion(Melee) 75 gp 08 lb Hunga Munga(Melee/Ranged) 04 gp 04 lb Knife, Brass 02 gp 01 lb Backpack 05 gp 02 lb Waterskin x 2 02 gp 08 lb Whetstone 00 gp 01 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00.00 gp 00 lb = Totals: 00.00 gp 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 00 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 00 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 00 CP: 00 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -0 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 150 gp Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.